Friendship's Bliss
by mok-your-culture
Summary: Twilight has a problem, and only the power of friendship can help cure it


I'm going nuts!

I helped solve problems my friends and I ran into. I achieved powerful magic, using my inner strength, intelligence, and the power of friendship. I made everyone, even my mentor, proud. Everything was going my way.

At least, that's how it seems.

The truth is, every time I use me magic, I get aroused. This was usually a simple fix, since all I'd have to do is go back home at the end of the day, convince Spike I was studying or sleeping, then masturbate. The problem is, every time I use powerful magic, I spend all night, and sometimes even the next day, simply satisfying myself.

Now, I've used one of the most powerful magic I could conjure, and I can't get satisfaction. I've tried my hoof, conjured fake penises, even tried stroking my horn, but to no avail.

I asked Princess Celestia for help by sending a letter, writing it by myself and not letting Spike read it before he sent the message, nor the response when it came. But I didn't receive any response for weeks. I thought I was going to go mad, until I got the letter back.

_To my faithful student;_

_I, too, used to suffer from the same issues when I was young. The day I fought Discord with my sister, Luna, was when it started. As soon as we worked together and put him in stone, I was driven mad with desire. No guard, no matter how gifted, could satisfy my itch. _

_Then one day, Luna came to my chamber. She had also suffered from the same fate. Suddenly, I kissed her. I had no idea where the desire came from, but I instantly acted on it, with no forethought. She kissed back, and soon we were making love. Many of the guards came to watch, but would not join, for we refused. _

_Soon after, the cravings died down, and my libido became normal once more. Maybe you should try something similar, with the people you hold dearest, just as I had_

_Princess Celestia_

I thought about what I read. Suddenly, I formulated a plot. I told Spike to take a letter. Then, I suggested he take the night to himself and stay with Applejack's friends, since I needed a girl's night. He agreed reluctantly, and went to his room to pack.

I told my friends in the letter to meet me at the library for a slumber party. Spike left roughly a hour later, saying he'd see me tomorrow. Then, I was alone. I masturbated non stop for hours, going over how I'd suggest my plan

Finally, I heard a knock at the door. I was extremely nervous, and also anxious. I opened the door slowly, and was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"TWILIGHT! OMIGOSH I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS SLUMBER PARTY!"

"Hi Pinkie." I managed through her tight embrace. Soon other voices spoke to me.

"Well, howdy Twilight!"

"Darling, it's so good to see you again."

"Hey Twilight!"

"Oh Twilight, How are you?"

They all grouped together and hugged me. All these bodies so close...

"He guys, can we talk?"

They all broke away. "Go ahead there, sugar cube." Said Applejack

I cleared my throat. "Guys, have you noticed any...side effects from the spell we did that turned Discord into a statue?"

Fluttershy looked away bashfully. Rarity bit her lip. Rainbow Dash was suddenly interested in all of the books. Pinkie stopped hopping up and down, suddenly becoming serious.

Applejack was the first to speak, after trying to find the words. "I...I have been..._excited_...since then. A lot more than usual, actually. Why? Is there something we should know?"

I decided to come clean about my problem. I told them about what happens when I cast spells.

"Well, all unicorns usually have that problem, dear, but what are you trying to say?" Rarity asked.

"Since this spell used all of us, and since it was so powerful, I think that _problem_ is happening all of us."

Rainbow Dash spoke next. "Okay, so how come when we cured Luna of her evil, it wasn't this bad?"

Everyone looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, I think that this spell, being more powerful than that one, caused us some more...long term effects."

Applejack started. "So, what you're saying is..."

I nodded slowly. Everyone was too embarrassed to speak. Suddenly, Pinkie jumped on Rainbow Dash.

"If we're going to do this, we should have fun with it!"

She kissed Rainbow Dash. Dash struggled a bit, but suddenly went with it. They kissed wildly, slowly rubbing their bodies together.

The sight was too much for Fluttershy, who suddenly kissed Applejack. Shocked for a moment, AJ decided to let it go on, pulling their bodies close.

That left Rarity and me. She walked up, and slowly, passionately kissed me. I had never been attracted to a mare before, but way she kissed me, I was more than willing to try love making with one.

Rarity slipped a hand down between my legs. I gasped and tensed up for a second, but slowly relaxed, allowing her to rub me. She was an expert with her hoof, because Rarity found all my sweet spots in a short amount of time. I imagine, doing all that magic in her shop, Rarity must do this a lot to herself. I pulled away from her kiss and chewed on her ear. I don't know why, but I knew she'd love this.

I looked over at the others. Fluttershy was still kissing Applejack. Their hooves explored every curve and crevice of the others body. Fluttershy was wearing Applejack's hat.

Rainbow Dash was already between Pinkie's legs. Just like her, to take everything fast. Pinkie moaned loudly, pulling Dash's hair and thrusting wildly.

Turning my attentions back to Rarity, I moved from her ear to her horn, slowly licking the tip. Rarity went crazy for this. I started to suck it, taking it down to the hilt as she breathed quickly and moaned my name. I was close, and so was she. Soon, we climaxed together, loudly gasping and bucking.

Pinkie suddenly got up, a huge smile on her face. "Hold on, everypony!" She ran to a bookshelf, moving books out of her way. Suddenly, she pulled out a box. "I keep this around, in case of sex emergency."

We gathered around her, looking inside the box. Inside was a large collection of dildos, strap-ons, horn stimulators, all kinds of bondage, anal beads, and gags, and even some rope. Some of the cocks had our cutie marks on them.

"Pinkie, have you been waiting for something like this?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe." She giggled, then kissed me

We all took out the toys. Applejack tied Fluttershy's wings up, and fitted herself with a strap-on with her partner's cutie mark on it. Rainbow Dash put in a glass butt-plug. I tied down Rarity; put a gag in her mouth and a horn stimulator on her as well. Pinkie grabbed a huge strap, the Rainbow Dash dildo, and anal beads.

Everyone got into position. AJ inserted herself into Fluttershy, and then pulled on her tail with her mouth. Fluttershy chewed on Rainbow Dash's ear, while Dash presented herself for Rarity. Rarity used her magic to play with the butt plug. I used my magic to take the toys out of Pinkie's hooves, putting them in Rarity. I started to lick Rarity's skin, tasting the sweat on her skin. Pinkie took my horn in her moth, sucking with vigor.

I took the dildo out of Rarity and licked it clean. When I pulled it out, Pinkie replaced the dildo with her dick. Rarity screamed from the pain, and pleasure of the faux penis. Dash started to kiss Fluttershy while they both got fucked. Apple Jack started to stroke Fluttershy's wing, making her cum almost instantly.

Rainbow Dash came up from behind and started to lick my marehood. I lay down and got in a 69 with her. I put the dildo in her. The ecstasy of this was overwhelming for me. As I looked over all of my friends, they were overwhelmed by the sensation, too.

After Rainbow Dash came, she took her dildo out and fucked Applejack with it.

She whispered in the Belle's ear "Looks like I'm taming a wild pony tonight."

Applejack smiled as she took the toy inside her. "Good luck taming me, sugar cube."

I rubbed myself, looking on as my friends continued to fuck and cum. I couldn't imagine anything more arousing then this.

We sucked, licked, and fucked the rest of the night, each taking turns on the other, cumming over and over again, until finally; we all lay on the floor, exhausted. We slept in each other's arms, finally rid of our insatiable lust. We would fuck on multiple occasions in the future, especially when we used the Elements of Harmony. We even found more of Pinkie's toys around the town when she joined in, and included some other ponies when we could. But, for now, we all simply basked in friendship's bliss.


End file.
